Seeing You
by LazyConfectioner
Summary: From the prompt 'You've been completely colour blind your entire life and only see in shades of grey. You come across a stranger that appears in total colour'. One day Ace, who only sees in greyscale, notices colour in a crowd and he begins to search for it, Several encounters. Marco/Ace AU! Fighter Ace/Mafioso Marco


**LazyConfectioner here~ After many months I'm finally back with a new story and not a one-shot! I'm planning to write at least 4 chapters for this one and I already have the draft of the 3 chapters - I'm proud of myself :)**

 **Like in my other stories this is also based on a prompt. So today's prompt is: 'You've been completely colour blind your entire life and only see in shades of grey. You come across a stranger that appears in total colour.' And the best way to write this is of course via Ace/Marco AU! Fic. If you have any prompt to share be my guest.**

 **I'm not a native English speaker so there could be grammar mistakes (plus I'm too lazy to check it). Please review, positive or negative, it helps to improve myself. Enjoy!**

 **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

"Stupid Sabo. Why do I have to go for the grocery if Luffy ate all the goddamn pantry. He's not a kid anymore. I don't have to babysit him. It's so hot to be outside this time, we could order pizza for lunch. Yeah, pizza is good also chinese, some chicken noodle would be nice too, fils the stomach nicely, especially Luffy's black hole. But no! According to -It-All, we should eat "whole" food. I don't want veggies, if he's convinced that I'll buy those dammed broccoli's he should think again. Fruit could be nice, sweet and fresh. Wait where am I again? Ah, I missed the turn again."

The way from Ace's house, where he shared with his two brothers, to the grocery store was simple. Go to the bookstore, turn left, pass 1 block, go right. Simple as that. If you don't turn left but continue ahead you arrive to the man road with traffic lights. This is exactly where Ace found himself.

"Well, it's too late to turn back. There should be another store across the street. Shit, That means I have to wait for the traffic lights. I hate those, they still don't have the stick figures on them. How many times Sabo has to write a complaint. Which colour is it now, there are people crossing over but also some still waiting. I don't want to ask which colour is on. Good going Ace, of all the people, I have to be the one with a rare colour blindness. Ok, calm down, deep breath, remember Sabo's word. There are always people in worser conditions than mine, at least I can still see."

By the time Ace's inner dialogue finished he looked up at the lights again, hoping by some miracle that human figures would appear on it, with no luck he noticed more people were waiting than before. So most probably it was 'red' light. When it was 'green' and Ace was walking with the crowd he suddenly felt an immense pain in his eyes, like a hundred needles were stabbing him at the same time. Rubbing his eyes, trying to get it out whatever entered in his eyes, Ace saw the most strange thing in life. If he was not imagining due to the excessive heat. In his view of white, black and grey he saw something shiny(?). Was this how he it's supposed to be called? Once when they were little, Sabo tried to understand how Ace's eyesight worked, long hours of interrogations and severe headaches he realised that Ace saw in greyscale. Even the sun which was white for him was not bright so he could look at it directly. Ace left the memory and tried to concentrate on the moving, eye-disturbing thing. Because the thing was moving at the opposite direction of his, his eyes started to get better again. Taking a look again he realised the thing look like a strange hair. Maybe a new fashion. Still, the probability of an ordinary hair to hurt his eyes. He was either delusional with a cooked brain or his eyes were seriously screwing with him. Ace really hoped it was the first, if not a trip to the witch-doctor awaited him. And so he continued on his way.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? You were gone for over an hour, how difficult is it to go to a stupid store?"

"Relax Sabo. I missed the turn so I went to the other store. By the way can you get an appointment from the witch-doctor?"

"You crossed the lights? You hate those. Have they finally changed it to the new light? Wait! Appointment? Something happened? What happened, what's the problem? Are you okay, tell me wha-"

"Breathe Sabo. I'm fine. Just that while I was on my way to the store something stung my eyes and for a moment it got very bright. Like more than white, it was disturbing but when it go away my eyes returned to normal.

"Bright?"

"Yes. I think it's because of the heat. And for your information this is the last t,me I'm going for grocery."

"We'll see and don't change the subject. Tell me every detail that happened while I cook, Luffy's getting more hungry."

"You should've listened to me and order food, quicker that way and I can help you with the cooking." said Ace as went to turn on the oven only to be stopped by a smack from the wooden spoon.

"Stay away from the oven you pyromaniac! You are forever banned from cooking. So DETAILS. NOW!"

"What's more to tell. I was walking, strong light, my eyes hurt, then gone. That's all."

"ACE!" Sabo started to look more pissed with each second which was not a good sign. Calm Sabo meant everyone happy, angry Sabo means hells about to rain down. One way to make Sabo happy is to give him what he wants, manipulative bastard. Fearing his life Ace tried to explain himself.

"Ah, wait! After everything returned to normal I saw hair." Sabo still wasn't buying shit so Ace continued. "No, not normal hair, it looked like a mop or bunch of bananas, maybe the head of a pineapple."

"And this hair is important because…"

"It wasn't grey Sabo! I still had problems with seeing but I'm sure it wasn't normal."

"O-kay. I'm calling Kureha."

"If it isn't grey then Ace saw colour, no?"

"Wha-! Luffy where did you pop from?!"

"Eee. I was here all the time."

"Next time make a sound idiot-monkey and it's your fault I had to go all the way to the other store."

"But Sabo told you to go the other. Say Ace do you also need direction lessons from Nami? I can ask her."

"How dare you little shit!"

"Sabo HELP!"

"Ace don't kill our brother. At least do it outside so I don't have to clean it. So, colour huh, now that is interesting. I think I have something for this but where did I put it. Hey Ace stop running after him and tell me how you felt."

"Felt? Well, Ive been saying that it fucking hurt. Listen to me once."

"Not that. I'm asking how _you_ felt. Sad, happy, angry, excited, confused…"

"Confused maybe. I didn't know what it was, curious a little bit. I don't know the reason but also somewhat happy, probably."

"Probably? Give me a certain answer."

"I can't but if I could it would be happy. Now that I think again I feel warm and happy. It comes out instinctively." Upon hearing this statement Sabo went to pick up a book. 'Colours and The Psychological Effects on Human Mind'. Ace asks why he even has one but Sabo shrugs off casually saying 'who knows'. Luffy chirps in "It's a mystery book then, shishishi."

Ignoring his brothers, Sabo starts to read from the book. "According to this book, each colour elicits a different and unique response in the viewer." For a moment he looks up to Ace and continues "While this is still theoretical, I think it suits your case Ace. Normal people are used to seeing colour since their birth so it is difficult to realise this theory on us but you, my dear brother, are the ideal giunea pig for this book." Dead silence. "Stop looking at me like that and use your brain for a second. Sigh, sometimes you're worst than Luffy." "Oi-" "Anyways, my point is since you're experiencing with colours for the first time 24 years, the psychological effects are very clear, thus you're stupidly happy now." Another silent moment. "Would you like me to also say that it is colour yellow that 'theoretically' makes you happy?" *crunch*

"Yes please, since you said all the crap except the name of the colour" *chew/crunch*

"Than Ace, what you saw-" *chew*

"I already get it, wiseass!" *crunch*

"Dammit Luffy! Stop eating popcorn, you're making too much noise!"

"Luffy you shouldn't eat snacks before dinner and where did you even get them?"

"But it's fun watching you two and I pulled it from my secret stash."

"So if Ace started to see colours, we can re-teach him. Le's start with thing in yellow. First one is this banana that was supposed to be completely yellow so I guess only your mysterious hair is privileged with colour since you bought a 'green' you have any idea how long it will take to mature this?"

"I don't care. I told you I hate grocery. Don't want lesson, especially from you. I prefer Robin she's less sadistic than you. I'll look at he picture book if it will make you shut up."

"When are we gonna eat? I'm hungry."

"Now Luffy, Set the table and I'll bring the food."

* * *

When they finished eating, uneventfully, Luffy went out to see Usopp for study session at his house and Ace started to clean up since Sabo cooked it. It was a silent agreement between them. While Ace was cleaning Sabo stood over the table and watched his brother. Even though he was happy that Ace was finally showing progress, he was also worried that it could be a sign of severe degradation. He really should have a long talk with Kureha.

"Standing over there and worrying won't change anything, you know that." Sabo didn't respond so Ace continued. "I have to be at the ring in an hour. I was called in for a mini-tournament tonight. Should be back by the morning. Pays in cash."

After the eyesight, this was the second problem Sabo had to deal about Ace. They were not poor but they still needed money. Luffy being a student in college doesn't work but he has no idea what's his major though. Sabo works at the Baltigo inc. as a law intern and Ace fights in the rings. While Sabo studied law and political sciences, Ace had his major in economics while attending every martial arts class possible. Upon graduating he tried few desk jobs but got fired each time for the same reason: no one could keep up with his temper. So Ace started to teach at several dojos and finally got discovered and was invited to the Amateurs Tournament. But due to his condition he could never make it to the professional league. Till one day Zoro talked him about The Ring he participated sometimes as a swordsmen. This 'ring' in reality is a fighting cage where illegal bets are made (everything is illegal at that dirt hole) and many gangs run their business there, closing deals or trading goods. Before Ace was bound by the official rules so Sabo wasn't that worried but here it's 'you win, you survive'. Even Zoro said something like it once "Blood is very much welcomed". Sabo wants his brother to be safe.

"I don't like you going there."

"I know." Ace left for work.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter will be mostly on the structure of the ring and how gangs works as well, more about Ace's life and hierarchy in the underground society. Our beloved Akagami will make his appearance as keeps Ace in line ;)**


End file.
